pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dracula
RE: Eerie # 12 I think the 1950s Eerie series was published by Avon rather than E.C. Wikipedia confirms that issue 12 featured an adaption of Dracula based on Stoker's novel. Eerie Comics article on Wikipedia Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I've changed the page to reflect this new info. - Crimsoncrusader A question about the links... Should some of those dead links be directed to wikipedia or removed altogether?Yzz, Master of DOOM 17:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Satanic Rites of Dracula Is the onyl Hammer film to fall in the Pubic Domain. So elements intrduced ther eincluding new characters (and Denam as an alias for Dracula) should free for anyone to use. But 2 or 3 characters were introduced in Dracula A.D. 1972, the 2 Van Helsings and I think also one of the Cop characters.MithrandirOlorin (talk) 01:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Anything from 1972 is most definitely NOT in the public domain. Cebr1979 (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) That is correct,'' Satanic Rites'' was released in 73, for vaiorus complex reasons it became Public Domain, hence it's iclusion in vaiorus 50 movies for $10 collors collections.MithrandirOlorin (talk) 07:09, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The only way this movie would have fallen into the public domain would be if it was missing a proper copyright notice such as movies like Night of the Living Dead and The Brain that Wouldn't Die did. We would need to confirm this before adding any content from this film to the wikia. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 04:31, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Dracula's Wife?? I've noticed that the majority of Dracula projects over the past several decades that feature some version of the original cast of the novel have tended to repeat the concept that Mina Murray is either the reincarnation of, or at least the uncanny lookalike of, Dracula's long-dead wife from before he became a vampire. Now, there wasn't anything like that in the original novel, and the earliest I recall seeing the concept was sometime in the 1970s, either in Marvel's Tomb of Dracula or the Dan Curtis TV movie with Jack Palance. Is there a public domain source for this story point, or has everyone who's used it been able to slide because so few people know what's actually in the novel? Comics North (talk) 05:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) First Appearance? As I've said, I don't like Wikipedia being used as a source (though it's perfectly fine, and preferred, to be included in the "See Also" section of any article). I've been to both the Dracula and the Count Dracula pages and can't find anything on that (though, truth be told, I didn't look all that hard - I merely went to each and did a "ctrl F" for "the un-de" and left it that). However, if "the play was staged for the public before the novel was released," the first appearance in the infobox will need to be changed (not the date, obvs, but the work itself).Cebr1979 (talk) 00:08, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :This has been fixed.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:06, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Dracula... the Super Hero? Lol - What the H---?Cebr1979 (talk) 21:21, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The strange goings‐on on Earth‐Dell! I suspect the middle henchman (“Pow”) is Peter Parker’s Aunt May. ��  —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 22:41, January 22, 2017 (UTC) So does Dell's Super Dracula belong here? I wasn't exactly certain about the copyright status of the comics.Jay042 (talk) 19:23, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :If this is the first page of the comic (not just the story), then yes it is in the public domain because there is no copyright notice. If that's not page one, then I don't know. I would need to see page one.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:50, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :I've just bought a copy Dracula #2 to see what's up. I hadn't seen full scans of the comic anywhere, so I'm suspecting it's age (1966) is keeping it out of PD.Jay042 (talk) 22:43, December 26, 2017 (UTC) ::It's age has nothing to do with it. Like I said above, it all depends on whether or not the copyright notice was done correctly or even at all.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:02, December 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I recived my copy of the comic, and it does have proper indica on the first page.Jay042 (talk) 17:27, December 30, 2017 (UTC)